Year of the Spark: August 4
by Sparky Army
Summary: Why couldn't it be him walking down the corridor in his underwear. Year of the Spark continues.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers that Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree._

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Authors Note: More cute Sparkyness with a touch of humour and the team being well, the team, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Truth or dare**

_By Hannah554_

* * *

"This is so childish," Rodney complained as the small plastic bottle span around in the centre of the circle the group had formed. It had taken some convincing to get everyone involved, particularly in Elizabeth's case but they were all here and except for Rodney who would probably be leaving this game with a few bad memories, everyone was having fun.

The bottle came to a stop pointing at Teyla who sighed; it was probably the fifth time it had landed on her. It was Lorne's turn to be the torturer and he'd been damn right ruthless so far in this game, John had come up with a few cruel ideas but at least he'd shown a little mercy.

"Truth or dare?" Lorne questioned with a grin, one that was laced with more mischief and evil than John could ever remember seeing from the Major before they'd sat down to play this game.

"Dare," Teyla replied, she'd picked that every time so far, she never was one to shy away from a challenge.

"Okay," Lorne said thoughtfully, taking a moment to think up something really mean and smiling when his idea finally came to him. The look on his face made John feel a great amount of sympathy for the Athosian; whatever awaited her was not going to be pleasant. "You have to walk to the end of the corridor and back again."

Teyla narrowed her eyes at him "That is all?"

"Yep," Lorne replied and John studied him, there was more than that. "But... you have to do it wearing only your underwear."

Everyone's eyes went wide, Rodney's and Radek's jaws dropped, Carson completely froze and everyone else just stared in shock horror at the Major who at some point in the last hour and a half had turned into some evil devil thing disguised as a human.

"Major," Elizabeth began a light note of chastising making it through the shock in her tone. "Do you know how many people are walking around this corridor in the evening?"

"Yeah," Lorne answered, a 'your point?' note in his voice. "Off you go Teyla... unless of course you want to back out?"

The gauntlet had been thrown down and Teyla stood up, a look of determination in her eyes as she took off her jacket and threw it at Lorne. It smacked him in the face with more force than John thought a jacket ought to be capable of and before they all knew it Teyla was walking down the corridor outside the room, dressed in only her underwear and receiving more stares than if a Wraith had started skipping down the corridor preaching about love and peace. One of the technician's nearly choked on the sandwich he'd been eating and the two male scientists that walked passed her scrambled to get out of her way so fast they nearly fell over each other, Teyla just smiled at them all before returning to the room and dressing again.

"Wasn't sure you'd actually do that one," Lorne said as Teyla sat down and Laura spun the bottle again, John groaned when it landed on him and of course it would be Laura dishing out his dare.

"Truth or dare?" she questioned, the only person here that had anything on Lorne's level of cruelty was Laura, though she tended to have little more mercy than the Major.

"Dare," John replied, there was no way he was picking truth, there were secrets in his mind that he didn't want getting out, one that he would preferred stayed in his head more than the others.

"You have to kiss Elizabeth," Laura stated without any hesitation whatsoever as though she'd been waiting to do that all night and John almost wanted to run out of the room as fast as he could and find a nice little corner to hide in. The one secret he refused to share had just found another way to expose itself. He couldn't kiss Elizabeth, anyone else he could probably survive but not Elizabeth, the memory of the possessed kiss Phoebus and Thalan had shared through their bodies still haunted him now and he wasn't sure he could cope with the memory of actually kissing Elizabeth, of kissing her with no other conscious in his mind.

Elizabeth for her part looked slightly pale but she seemed to be waiting on him, waiting for him to do or say something and damn it, he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He was just sitting there looking like an idiot and why the hell did it have to be Laura, why couldn't he walk the corridor in his underwear?

Okay he could do this, just a quick peck and then it would all be over and he could sit here and pretend he wasn't completely and totally in love with his boss. "And it has to last more than five seconds," Laura added.

Damn, that plan just went out the window.

He could feel everyone's eyes on him, especially Elizabeth, her knee was touching his and he cursed that he had sat down next to her, off all the places in the circle he could have sat why here?

He took a deep breath, mentally calmed himself and decided just to get this the hell over with. "You just wait until your turn Laura, I'm gonna make sure when I spin the bottle it lands on you," he told her and Laura shrugged.

"Bring it on," she challenged and then smiled "Now would you get on with it already."

He looked at Elizabeth, she was still looking at him, her expression giving nothing away and now that he thought about it there was still time to run away and hide, that was definitely still an option. Then his lips were on hers and every other thought went out the window, even the fact that he was currently sitting in a room full of his friends and that this was only a dare. He kissed her, really kissed and she actually kissed him back.

"Ten seconds and counting," he heard Lorne say and then remembered where he was and quickly pulled back. Elizabeth looked down to avoid his and everyone else's eyes and John looked at the rest of the group, Lorne had been looking at his watch, Laura was grinning smugly and the others were looking at him stunned.

"Wow," Carson finally said and it was Teyla who saved him, spinning the bottle and announcing the next turn, looking at Ronon with a grin as the bottle pointed to him. John stole a glance at Elizabeth who had diverted her attention to the game, she must have sensed his eyes on her because she looked at him briefly, the silent message that they'd talk later as clear as crystal to him, this night was only going to get more interesting.


End file.
